dungeon_defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 7.06 (October 31st, 2011)
Patch 7.06 Notes: *Rebalanced/redesigned Spooktaculer spawns and added Leaderboards and Stats collection. *Made Spooktacular skins unlockable by beating the challenge on Hard, though the second set of weapons remain Insane-only. *Fixed various Spooktacular mission bugs. *Fixed chatbox getting stuck during level transitions. *Made costume unlock requirements clear in the costume selection. *Allowed mission unlocking at the mission selection screen. *Reduced Self-Heal Mana cost ramp (which means it is cheaper to heal at high HP's now). *Added a "Drop All Mana" key (default "M" key) and keybinding to the Configuration Tool. *Fixed problem with Familiar attack rate being effectively capped (there was indeed a bug with this), and renamed the Familiar Attack Rate stat to "Attack Speed Bonus". Now high-attack-rate Familiars are way, way, way more effective. *Made practice dummies average DPS over five seconds for a more accurate reading. *Fixed potential double-upgrade bug with super fast mouse clicks. *Nerfed Spooktacular "Van Wolfstein" weapon by 40%, and the Huntress ability "Piercing Shot" by 30%. *Moved bonus item crates back into the main section of the Ranked Tavern, out from the Secret Room. *Mana Genie pet's "Grant Mana Bonus" upgradeable and made him grant more Mana proportionate to how much its "Grant Mana Bonus" is upgraded. *Added Pause menu option to "Lock" game, which delists the game and prevents anyone else from joining it. Useful for turning a public match into a private match, or making a private match totally unjoinable even by your friends. Patch 7.06b: * Fixed Private Match joining bug. * Increased Squire Tower DPS by 30% from 7.06 (sorry about the over-nerf folks -- some reduction was necessary but that was too much). * Increased Squire Harpoon, Bowling Ball, & Slicer HP ramps by 25%. * Increased Huntress Piercing Shot Damage Ramp by 15%. * Increased repair speed vs Tower HP (higher HP towers will now repair significantly faster than before, as exponential falloff is applied to the repair time). * Slice & Dice Tower Z-check will only ignore stuff well above it, not below it (so it'll once again chop goblins and such approaching from below). * Reduced Kobold explosion AoE to pre-7.06 value. * All Elemental Towers & Traps & Auras will no longer trigger/target on enemies that are of that element type. * Increased DST Attack Rate Ramp by 10%. * Increased Lightning Tower AOE Ramp by 15%. * Increased Fireball Tower splash radius 33% and 25% projectile flight-speed increase. * Increased Monk Electric & Ensnare Aura Longevity by 15%. * Implemented exponential falloff to Mage Staff Knockback radius to prevent overlage values. * Beefed up Ogre's HP in singleplayer by 40%. * More dropped items are allowed on the ground proportional to how many players are in the game. * You are now given the tutorial achievement in Ranked mode (again), so that you can progress towards Legendary Defender. * Make Spooktacular a teensy bit more difficult: more simultaneous enemies and a slightly tougher enemy ramp. On the other hand, made Spooktacular loot drops (not rewards) better and more rare. * Fixed bug where Auras weren't reporting Summoned to the status text area.